The Tropical Fruit
by SarahElric1999
Summary: as Shawn brings in a gift for the office, a lead suspect in a case kidnaps him to use for ransom. what will happen? rated for character injuries
1. a TROPICAL Fruits Basket

"SHAWN!"

Shawn looked over at Juliet and answered her call in strained tones. "Juliet, its going to be alright. we're going to get out of this, one way or another."  
>the suspect roughly grabbed shawns neck and put him in a choke hold. "oh, im not so sure about that, mr. psychic detective..." he sneered. Another man in the backround was fidgeting with his hands, in a custom fit suit, opening and closing a gold pocket watch.<p>

Juliet continued to strain against her chains in an effort to get closer. She finally gave up when her arms felt like they were going to get ripped out of her sockets, and slumped against the wall, thinking back to how this all began.

o-o

"Hey Jules!" Shawn's cheerful voice boomed through out the station. Juliet rolled her eyes, hiding her ghost of a smile, and turned around to greet the common sight of the boisterous psychic detective bouncing into the station.

"Awww...Jules, whats up? Tough case or is it the lack of delicous flavor this place has? if thats the problem then i have just the solution!" and with that, he brought his arms out from behind his back and presented to Juliet a be-ribboned pineapple. "Surprise! :D" he chirped as he held out the gift.

"And, if anyone else is interested, i have a pineapple basket on the back of my motorcycle!" he called out. the response was widespread throughout the office as the various police officers called out their gratitude. "Awright then," Shawn called as he exited the building, "ill just go out and get it from my baby!"

Juliet rolled her eyes at the way he endeared his bike, and went back to writing up the status report for a new case they had gotten a few days earlier. They already had a lead suspect. Not bad for a case they did without Shawn. Another 15 minutes had passed and the only sound in the station was the usual sound of muttering between officers and the sound of miscellaneous objects being moved around. Juliet began to wonder where Shawn had gone. Surely it didn't take a half hour to get a basket full of tropical fruit, did it?

o-o

Shawn was busy arranging the pineapples in a huge fruit basket just right, when suddenly something large, dull, and heavy hit him upside the head. The world turned turned black before he crumpled to the ground. Two men, one in a suit and one in casual clothes, with stains that looked suspiciously dark and red, picked up one of Shawn's arms and started dragging him away, not paying attention to the trail of blood he was leaving on the ground. One by choice as he looked exceptionally queasy, and the other, who seemed to deal with these things often enough, just didn't seem to care.

o-o

"Thats it!" Juliet said to herself. She was going to march out there and see what happened to Shawn and his pineapple! She had just got outside before she saw his norton laying on the ground sideways, pineapple skattered all over the floor, and a trail of blood leading to a foot in one of Shawn's sneakers get dragged into a car and speeding away. "SHAWN!" she ran back into the building calling to Lassiter, "CARLTON! ITS SHAWN!"

Lassiter, as well as the rest of the station, looked up from the strained and panicked note in her voice, and Lassiter rushed outside. He saw pineapple, a trail of blood, and skid marks on the ground, before he ran to the chief, with Juliet close behind.

"Shawn has been abducted, I need a team. We are going to find him, no matter how much i dont want to."

The chief stood up and said, "Choose your team. You'll leave immediately."

Lassiter nodded and turned on his heel, intending to leave the office. He was stopped by the chief's voice once again.

"Oh, and Detective...find him."

He nodded again, slower, and left the office, barking out, "I WANT EYES ON SPENCER TEN MINUTES AGO. COME ON PEOPLE, LETS MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

o-o

ok i think i did much better, despite having a probably broken finger...tell me what ya think!


	2. Meet the NERVOUS Boss

**well hello thare. its me again. well...im reading too much psychfic and im drawing fanart waaaayyyyy tooooo muucchhh. check me out on deviant art, youll see ive been doing stuff, just not...writing...stuff...im eljaouhari55...xD i feel so horrible. just leaving everyone hanging. so im updating this! :D oh also, reread the last chapter, i fixed it up best i could with a probably broken finger. i added some crucial elements and straightened it out best i could. i**** Don't own Psych. (speaking of which, rule 39 is 'there is no such thing as coincidence) If I did, then I wouldn't be writing this on a site so cleverly named FANFICTION.**

The first thought that went through Shawn's throbbing head, was, "Damn...what did he do, smack me upside the head with a frying pan?"

Not marking out that possibliity, he tentatively tried to touch the knot forming on the back of said head, but couldnt when he realized his arms were duct taped behind his back. trying to move his legs, he found they were in a similiar state, and he was propped haphazardly against the wall, with a strip of the tape on his mouth as well.

frustrated, he sighed as well as he could through his nose, and decided to open his eyes. it was dark but there was a small window near the ceiling that moon light eerily filmed through. he noted automatically that that must mean that he was in a cellar or a basement of some sort.

he blinked a few times to make his eyes adjust to the dimness, and thought dryly to himself, "This is exactly the kind of scene in one of those cliche movies Gus always wants to watch."

"Hello, Mr. psy-chic de-tec-tive." a voice sneered; or rather tried to, and failed pathetically. it came out more of a whimper, in fact.

Startled out of his thoughts by the sudden sound, he saw a faint outline emerge from the corner where the shadows were much darker than the rest of the room. Shawn tried to tilt his head quizzically, but decided it wasnt worth it when his head decided to start in on a new round of throbs.

instead, shawn just decided to stare at his assailant slash kidnapper slash... assailnapper? Kidailent? letting that train of thought leave the station, he refocused his eyes on the man in the moonlight.

"I think that you will be wondering why you are here..." the man mumbled out.

shawn tried his best to condense the sentence, "no shit, sherlock" into a single look, and almost pulled it off, except for the fact, of you know, his mouth being ductaped shut.

His assailnapper (yeah i think ill just stick with that...-shawn) seemed to notice shawn pulling off his best 'are you serious' look, as his already uncomfortable expression worsened and shawn could see some sweat forming at his temple.

"Well, guess what? You are going to die here and you just might have some of your freinds from the police department join you!" he garbled out.

Thats when shawn realized that this was a nervous assailnapper, very likely a rookie. Shawn could tell with his heightened observational skills, as the assailnapper was twiddling his thumbs, his eyes were darting around, he wasn't using conjunctions, and his voice came out slurred. all the little hints to a sniffing out a liar.

examining the man again in the dim light, shawn started wondering why he thought he could possibly get anything from kidnapping him, a psychic detective. maybe someone in his family was dead? he would have to be pretty desperate for an appointment if he couldnt just walk into the psych office and ask. i mean, was it all that hard? he hardly thought it would be, because no matter how great shawns hair was, he didnt think it made him that unapproachable.

was he in some trouble fiscally? amazed at himself that he actually knew that word, he mentally patted himself on the back and mused that he would have to ask gus for the definition later on. he doubted that possibility as the man was quite well dressed. a suit on his rather pudgy frame that looked custom tailored and a golden pocket watch hanging out of his lapel pocket. it seemed quite frayed at the ends though, and the ticking of the watch was offbeat. like it was broken.

maybe he was just in some trouble with the police? that was the most likely answer seeing his hunted look and that he practically reeked of guilt. with shawns over active imagination, it didnt take long to think of a reason why he would do it. maybe he was being charged for smuggling? maybe drug transport? theft? he decided to stop wondering when his head went for round 3 in the throbbing ring. he opted instead to just try to raise his head again, and was met with two men in front of him instead of just the one in the suit. it was one of those classic villian teams. the guy in the suit the very, very tentative brains, and the meatier guy the brawn. 'classic- well, pretty much classic any movie,' shawn snorted as he thought to himself. The meatier one pulled out a chair from the corner, roughly picked shawn up and threw him on the chair.

the man in the suit finally decided to introduce himself, and shawn rolled his eyes at how long it took. though, he was fine with just calling them 'the guy', and 'the other guy', he didnt think they would, especially if he was ever going to get this gag off.

"I am Nathan Hyde. this is my associate, Jack Abbot."

'why does no one else like giving funny names to their partners?' shawn wondered in disgust. he quickly turned his attention back to Hyde and Abbot though.

"We have taken you hostage, because, simply, we need a sheild. someone close to the department, someone that they wouldnt hurt."

at that, shawn burst out laughing. he couldnt help it. he even mangaed to make it loud, though there was duct tape covering half his face. he could think of a few people that wouldnt be all that sad if something were to happen like this. lassiter would always be number one on that list, his dad making a very near second to lassy, and Jules on a very bad day just scraping in.

o-o

seeing a hostage suddenly laughing as your explaining your plan could be very disconcerting. consider Hyde disconcerted. but he was curious as to why the man was laughing at what he thought was a perfectly reasonable plan. motioning to Abbot to tear off shawns gag, he grudgingly complied, and Shawns laughter came out in full force. they both just stared at him for a moment before he finally calmed down a bit. he simply sat there gasping for breath before he finally decided to look up and say, "You. Are so wrong."

looking on dumbfoundedly he simply asked, "How? How am i wrong? you are always going in and out...and you are always talking to the detectives..."

snorting again shawn answered, "Man, you should know. i can think of at least 3 people in there that would like to be doing what your doing. one just wants to shoot me in the face and be done with it."

"b-but that...that makes no sense!"

"Your face doesnt make sense."

"IM SO CONFUSED."

"you should be. i generally have that effect on people. but usually their confused in a good way, where theyre sorta happy...and some are just shocked by my amazing hair...and mostly their women. i really dont know why im talking to you."

"Can i PLEASE shut him up, boss?" Abbot said.

ignoring him, hyde asked, "but, then, why do you frequent the police station so much!"

"Because...uh...could you..ya know...untie one of my hands.? or both, preferebly? i cant really do this handless."

"no. you can not trick me, i am not that stupid."

"did anyone ever tell you, you sound like Mr. Tibbs? could you please say, 'they call me...Mr. Tibbs!'"

"wha-ne-NO! i will not!"

"damn. well the reason i visit the SBPD so much, is because, frankly...i still cant beleive your making me do this without my hands...I. am a Psychic Detective."

"Oh really. then, tell me something about me."

"well, i can tell that you are a middle child, a patholigical liar, and a complete rookie, Mr. Hyde-e-ho."

"how-how did you know that?"

"How does lassie not seem to notice that his hair needs serious attention? If Milli Vanilli falls in the woods, does someone else make a sound? Did Jack Vinson really become a registered sex offender? i know a lot of things...mostly 80's things, but still, a lot of things..."

"Lassy? the Dog? Milli Vanilli? who? Luke Edwards?"

"if you dont know them, shame on you for not watching TV! and if youve been watching me, more shame on you for not knowing who Lassy-face is!"

"This is un-bearable! how have you been listening to this, boss! Can i shut him up now?" Abbot whined.

"Hey! im the only allowed to whine right now! im the one thats been ducttaped!", going on in his rant about being the one ducttaped and assailnapped, Shawn didnt notice when Hyde nodded with a dazed expression on his face. he did notice, however, when Abbot picked up a baseball bat..

"i knew it wasnt a frying pa-!"

and then the world went dark.

And Shawn was left there, his head lolling down and another trickle of blood running down his neck and soaking his shirt collar, as a rather nausuous Hyde and a relieved looking Abbot left the room and locked the door.

o-o

"Ohara i need you to think. did Shawn piss off anyone lately?"

"Shawn has pissed off a lot of people carlton. i dont know."

"i know he does...im subjected to it every day..."

At that juliet realized something.

"Carlton. we havent informed gus of the situation.''

"aw do we have to?" Lassiter moped.

"yes, carlton, we have to."

"well, im not going to be the one that calls. youll have to handle that."

looking bemusidely at her partner, juliet picked up the phone and dialed Gus's number.

"juliet? whats up? did lassy find out that it was shawn that filled his glock with peanut butter?"

"What? shawn did what!"

"uh- er- nothing! nothing! so whats up?"

sighing, juliet informed gus of the situation.

"gus, shawn has been kidnapped. We dont know who, we dont know why."

"ill be right there."

o-o

**OMGWTFBBQ.**

**i am so proud of myself right now. ;w;**

**did i satisfy you, readers?**

**i hope i got into the mindsets right, im not quite sure.**

**just please review, they bring a little happy into my writing skills.**

**any plot bunnies are also appreciated! :D like how they find shawn, for instance...**


End file.
